


Смерть доньи Эмильес

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Original Fantasy Work, Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: У Микаэло творческий кризис, а Жоан пытается помочь брату-писателю и вправить ему мозги. Страдания автора, оскорбленного фанфикерами.
Relationships: ОМП/донья Эмильес
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Смерть доньи Эмильес

Паладин Жоан Дельгадо, получив очередной отпуск, решил наведаться домой, в родную Сальму, и проведать семью. И сейчас он, стоя в Главном зале станции телепортов в Корунье, размышлял, поехать ли сначала в Кастель Дельгадо, куда вскоре должен приехать и Джорхе с женой, а потом всем вместе отправиться в Гондомар, навестить брата Микаэло, или сначала все-таки проведать Микаэло, а потом уже с ним вместе поехать в Кастель Дельгадо... Впрочем, размышлял он недолго, и выбрал второе. Благо что телепорт в Гондомар был, нужно лишь перейти из главного зала в зал местных сообщений. Платить не надо, паладины имеют право на бесплатные телепорты столько, сколько им нужно, чем беззастенчиво и пользуются. Так что Жоан взял своего коня под уздцы и прошел с ним боковым коридором «для всадников и карет» в зал местных сообщений. И через несколько минут уже выходил из ворот Гондомарской станции.

Гондомар – небольшой город в Западной Сальме. Лежит он в широкой долине, такой большой, что в ней хватило места не только на город, но и на длинное, изогнутое озеро с островом, да еще на три домена осталось с лихвой. Сам город был красив: дома из желтоватых известняковых блоков красуются яркими черепичными крышами, их стены увиты плющом, полным-полно деревьев и цветов, но самая главная достопримечательность Гондомара – это знаменитый мост к острову, построенный в давние времена, но сохранившийся в прекрасном состоянии. Если верить старинной легенде, когда-то давно на этом мосту паладин из рода Дельгадо в одиночку убил красного дракона, повадившегося досаждать горожанам. Правдива ли легенда или нет, неясно, Жоан точно знал лишь одно: такого семейного предания в роду Дельгадо нет, а Дельгадо ведь известны, во-первых, тем, что в каждом поколении кто-то из них посвящает себя Деве и становится паладином или инквизиторкой, и во-вторых, тем, что они ведут летопись своего рода с давних времен. Так что скорее всего легенда о красном драконе была красивой выдумкой.

Этот знаменитый мост вел к воротам Гондомарской Обители Мастера, широко известной как пристанище в первую очередь творческих людей. Вообще Обители Мастера издавна делятся по специализациям, создавая своего рода духовные ордена: ученые-естественники, математики, инженеры, ремесленники, исследователи и люди искусства. Гондомарская Обитель с давних времен занималась переписыванием, а потом – печатанием книг, здесь имелась огромная и очень богатая библиотека, в основном гуманитарного характера. И здесь поселялись творческие люди: музыканты, писатели, поэты и художники, а также историки и теоретики искусств. Жил здесь и старший брат Жоана Микаэло, который с юных лет проявлял интерес к литературе и пытался заниматься сочинительством. Наследник домена, он со временем стал бы доном, и сочинительство сделалось бы способом досуга и не более того… но Микаэло угораздило вляпаться по-крупному. Как-то раз на студенческой пирушке на природе он с друзьями решили призвать фею «для потрахаться»… а поскольку все были изрядно в подпитии, получилось несколько не то, что хотелось, и вместо охочей до любовных забав феи явился марушинью, неблагий фейри, который тут же предложил им сыграть в кости на «подарочек». Выигравший получал от фейри некий дар, проигравший должен был отдать что-то особенное: воспоминание, какую-то способность или что-то еще. Как правило, ничем хорошим такие игры не кончались. Так случилось и в тот раз. Микаэло выиграл, получил в дар богатое воображение и, не зная, куда и как его приложить, сдвинулся умом. Три года он чудил, воображая себя великим путешественником, натворил разных дел и навлек на семью немалые денежные траты и даже политические проблемы, пока не выяснилась причина такого его поведения. К сожалению, избавить его от фейского подарочка было невозможно… но можно было обратить этот подарочек на пользу, главное – жить на освященной земле среди тех, кто знает, что делать с творческим даром. И Микаэло сделался послушником в Гондомарской Обители, а потом и посвящение принял. В итоге и правда обернулось к лучшему: Микаэло за первые же полгода жизни в Обители написал приключенческий роман о донье Эмильес, сделавшийся необычайно популярным. Ему это понравилось, и он написал следующий роман, а там еще… От наследования домена он отказался в пользу своих детей – ведь посвященному Мастера наследовать домен нельзя, а жениться можно, и Микаэло женился. Выезжал из обители домой раз в месяц на три дня, но это не помешало ему за десять лет настрогать шесть детей. Его жена с успехом училась непростому делу управления доменом у старого дона Сезара, своего свекра, а Микаэло полностью погрузился в творчество.

Жоан частенько навещал его в Обители, это место ему нравилось. Здесь всё было… очень творческое, так сказать, даже воздух был пропитан чарами вдохновения. Сам Жоан от любого творчества был человеком далеким и не имел никаких подобных талантов, хотя искусство слова очень любил и неплохо в нем разбирался, причем не только в сальмийском. Ему подчас доставляло невероятное удовольствие в утонченной беседе вдруг глубокомысленно высказаться о литературе, или процитировать в оригинале какого-нибудь великого поэта или философа прошлого, а потом наблюдать за удивлением на лицах собеседников. Жоан выглядел как самый что ни на есть типичный сальмиец: здоровенный, плечистый белобрысый громила с жизнерадостной физиономией, от которого ожидают скорее крепкого словца и грубой шутеечки, чем умения разбираться в утонченной поэзии с философией. Да еще он демонстративно говорил по-фартальски с сочным сальмийским акцентом (хотя на самом деле фартальский за годы ученичества при Корпусе он тоже выучил отлично, как и с десяток других языков, старых и современных). Впрочем, этакие выходки могли удивить только неискушенную в общении с ним публику. Конечно, все паладины достаточно хорошо образованны – даже те, кто происходит из простых, ведь в Корпусе образованию уделяют немало внимания, но сальмийская аристократия среди фартальской знати имела репутацию людей грубых, непосредственных и, прямо сказать, не особо утонченных, и Жоана частенько воспринимали соответственно этому стереотипу.

Ворота Обители были гостеприимно открыты, и насколько Жоан знал – они были открыты всегда. Грабить обитель посвященных в Сальме не решится никто, даже распоследний мерзавец, а сами посвященные были людьми свободными, их тем более запирать не требовалось. Жоан заехал во двор и спешился, огляделся. Как обычно, здесь царил удивительно гармоничный беспорядок, но при этом было чисто. Доносились обрывки разных мелодий, на подоконнике распахнутого окна одной из келий правого крыла сидел полноватый мужчина средних лет и что-то яростно черкал в блокноте, потом морщился, вырывал листок, комкал и бросал во двор. Жоан подобрал одну из бумажек и развернул. Там оказался карандашный рисунок, изображающий инквизиторку-беллатрису, рубящуюся с демоницей. Демоница была рогата, хвостата и крылата, да ко всему прочему еще и совершенно обнажена, и имела две пары роскошных сисек. Жоан покрутил в руках бумажку, хмыкнул:

– И что ему тут не нравится? Отличная же картинка, – вслух подумал Жоан.

Сверху упала еще одна скомканная бумажка:

– Динамики не хватает…

Жоан еще раз посмотрел на рисунок, понять, где именно и какой динамики в нем не хватает, не сумел, и решил потом как-нибудь на досуге показать это Оливио, который в изобразительном искусстве разбирался очень хорошо. Так что Жоан аккуратно сложил рисунок и спрятал в бумажник. Потом повел коня в сторону конюшни. У открытых дверей конюшни стояла тачка, полная навоза, юный конюх в рясе послушника сидел на ее краю, нимало не заботясь о чистоте одежд, и что-то увлеченно пытался вылепить из комка лошадиного дерьма. Жоан не стал его беспокоить, завел своего коня в свободный денник (конюшня была старательно вычищена, видимо, творческий приступ одолел конюха уже в конце работы), расседлал его, сам налил воды в поилку, принес из угла большую охапку клевера и насыпал овса в ясли. Закинул на плечо седельные сумки и пошел к брату.

Где братова келья, он знал хорошо, так что спокойно зашел в левое крыло, прошел через холл мимо трех девушек, вразнобой терзающих лютни, и двух мужчин, задумчиво разглядывающих обломки плайясольской гитары. Поднялся по лестнице, глядя под ноги – знал, что охваченные вдохновением насельники Обители частенько оставляют на ступенях то листки с записями, то палитры с красками, то скульптурные заготовки, а то и музыкальные инструменты. Не хотелось испортить кому-нибудь работу.

Келья Микаэло была на втором этаже – уютное помещение двадцать на тридцать футов, с двумя окнами и камином. В келье имелось всё, что нужно писателю: большой письменный стол, кровать с кучей подушек и одеял, кресло у камина, на стенах – картины и карты, ну и огромный запас бумаги, карандашей, перьев и чернил. У Обители были своя бумажная мельница и лаборатория, где делали чернила, краски, лаки и прочие нужные творческим людям вещи.

Жоан дошел до дверей Микаэловой кельи, толкнул их и очень удивился: заперто. Да Микаэло никогда не запирался, это вообще в здешней Обители не принято – как же тогда послушники насельникам еду разносить будут и всякую уборку делать? Паладин соизволил наконец посмотреть на двери внимательнее, и выругался. Двери были заперты снаружи на засов и на два больших амбарных замка.

– Это еще что такое, черт его дери? А Микаэло где? – Жоан огляделся. Другие кельи не были заперты. Он двинул по дверям ногой, замки грюкнули. Изнутри никто не отозвался.

Зато на шум в коридор вышли из других келий насельники, столпились неподалеку и молча пялились на паладина.

– М-м-м, посвященные, а где мой брат, Микаэло Дельгадо? – слегка растерянно спросил Жоан. – Он же тут должен быть.

– А он там и есть, – пискнула невысокая пухленькая женщина в испачканной краской рясе. – У себя.

– Какого тогда хрена он под замком? – удивился Жоан. – Его что, фейские чары одолели? Так он же уже посвященный, не должны они на него так действовать, чтоб его запирать пришлось!

– Не одолели… – сказал кто-то за спиной, и Жоан повернулся. Там оказался пожилой мужчина с двумя толстыми книжками в руках. – Хуже.

Вот от этих слов Жоан перепугался – с такой тоской, с таким страданием это было сказано. Паладин сбросил свои сумки на пол, вцепился обеими руками в замок, напряг ноги, пригнулся чуток и рванул на себя. Затрещало дерево, дужки замка выскочили из полотна двери. Жоан отшвырнул замок, выругался, взялся за второй и выломал и его. После чего снял засов, распахнул двери и заскочил в келью:

– Микаэло!!!

И застыл.

Брат сидел за столом, живой и здоровый. Но очень несчастный. На столе перед ним громоздились кипы бумаги, на полу валялось множество исписанных листов, многие были смяты и разорваны. Штабеля грязных тарелок притулились на подоконнике правого окна, несколько пустых винных бутылок красовались на левом окне.

– Микаэло? Что с тобой? – встревоженно спросил Жоан и подошел к брату. Насельники Обители сгрудились на входе.

Микаэло воскликнул горестно:

– О, Жоан!!! В темный час ты приехал…

– О, боги, да что стряслось? – Жоан огляделся, взял из угла стул и, сбросив с него бумаги, подвинул к столу и сел. – Кто-то умер?

– Да!!! – хором ответили за спиной, а Микаэло кивнул, и из-под очков потекли слезы. Теперь Жоан перепугался не на шутку:

– О, Дева… Неужели кто-то из детей?

Микаэло помотал головой.

– Ох… Дедуля? Нет? Батя?! Нет? Ох, только не говори, что Аньес!!!

Микаэло помотал головой.

– Джорхе не мог и Беренгария тоже, я их только вчера видел… Моника?!

– Нет!!! – Микаэло уронил голову на руки и зарыдал.

– А кто тогда? – удивился Жоан, в то же время испытывая большое облегчение, что все близкие живы.

От двери ответили вместо Микаэло:

– Донья Эмильес, сеньор.

Жоан от услышанного аж развернулся на стуле, уставился на насельников:

– Что? В смысле?

– В прямом, сеньор, – вздохнула девушка с лютней. – Он, – она махнула рукой в сторону Микаэло – он ее убил.

Жоан моргнул. Потом зажмурился, быстренько прочел про себя коротенькую Вторую молитву Деве, открыл глаза и как можно спокойнее сказал:

– Кто-нибудь один пусть мне объяснит, пока я умом тут не двинулся вместе со всей вашей Обителью.

Насельники переглянулись, и слово взяла женщина-художница в испачканной красками рясе:

– А что тут объяснять, сеньор. Вы лучше сами почитайте, – она подошла к нему и сунула в руки листок.

Жоан сразу увидел, что это не рукописный черновик, а печатный. Микаэло писал как пишется, и его рукописи выглядели очень запутанно: он делал на полях вставки, приклеивал к листам дополнительные бумажки, черкал разноцветными карандашами и прочее в том же духе. И так и отдавал настоятелю, коий здесь был за редактора. Настоятель относил Микаэловы черновики в типографию, где наборщики делали первый оттиск в двух экземплярах с учетом всех этих записок и вставок, и отдавали Микаэло, который уже делал окончательную правку, вычеркивая лишнее. Несмотря на всё свое сумасбродство и фейский «подарочек» с придурью, Микаэло никогда не добавлял ничего в первую редактуру, только вычеркивал. Это было своеобразным послушанием, которое на него наложил настоятель после того, как Микаэло правил первый роман восемь раз.

Паладин развернул сложенный листок и начал читать, причем вслух (сам не понял, почему):

– «Грянули выстрелы, и сизые клубы порохового дыма окутали небритую рожу Иоганна Фогеля, отмахнулся он от дыма и глазам его предстала удивительная и возмутительная картина: проклятая женщина, эта настырная донья Эмильес, стояла прямо, насмешливо глядела на аллеманских солдат, и не желала падать, хоть и была вся залита кровью. Иоганн Фогель изумился: еще не видал он ничего подобного! И крикнул он: «Падай, падай, женщина!» Но донья Эмильес лишь сплюнула кровавую пену и ответила ему: «Никогда сальмиянка не падет перед аллеманским выродком, пока будет биться ее сердце!». Знала она, что вот она, смерть ее, стоит перед ней в облике грубого аллеманского полковника, но было донье Эмильес уже не страшно умирать. Ведь пока они убивают ее, освобожденные ею аборигены, бывшие аллеманские рабы, убегают всё дальше, и вот-вот сядут на галеру, которая увезет их от берегов Гольдкюста в Мартинику. И хоть горька жизнь на чужбине, но лучше быть свободным в чужой земле, чем рабом чужаков в своей. И подумав об этом, рассмеялась радостно донья Эмильес, глядя в блеклые мутные глаза Иоганна Фогеля, и сказала: «Убей меня – но свободу тебе не убить!». И снова грянул залп из тяжелых аллеманских самопалов, пули ударили непокорную дочь Сальмы в грудь, но не упала она перед врагами. А шагнула назад, к обрыву, и встала на краю. И грянул третий залп. А когда дым пороховой развеялся, не было больше доньи Эмильес, лишь алая кровь ее пятнала серые камни на краю обрыва. Подбежал, грязно ругаясь, Иоганн Фогель к обрыву и глянул вниз, на пенящиеся волны прибоя, но ничего не увидел он там. И понял: даже мертвого тела гордой сальмиянки он не получит, и проклял тогда Иоганн Фогель сам себя».

Жоан смахнул слезу, медленно и потрясенно опустил листок и посмотрел на брата:

– Зачем, Микаэло? Зачем ты ее убил?!

В ответ Микаэло схватился за голову и зарыдал. Жоан утер свои слезы, повернулся к насельникам, всё еще толпившимся у дверей:

– Это, конечно, ужасно, посвященные, но все-таки… он же писатель. Если уж решил убить донью Эмильес, значит, такова его воля. Мгм… мы с ним сейчас это обсудим, похоже, тут дело серьезное. А вы мне вот на такой вопрос ответьте: запирали его зачем?

– Сеньор паладин, ну… – начала художница, оглянулась на остальных и продолжила:

– Мы это позавчера узнали. Сидели за обедом в трапезной, тут прибегает наборщик Жолиан, рыдает и потрясает пачкой бумаги. И кричит: «Он ее убил!!!» Мы перепугались… он нам бумажки раздал, тут мы и поняли. Стали от Микаэло требовать, чтоб переписал, а он ни в какую – мол, нельзя мне переписывать, как написал, так и написал. Ну мы тогда его и заперли – чтобы сидел, пока не переделает концовку романа. А то что ж это – взял да и убил донью Эмильес, а у меня, между прочим, племянница ждет продолжения романа. И представляете, сеньор, какое горе у нее будет, когда она вот это прочитает? А племяннице огорчаться нельзя, она первенца ждет!

Микаэло сквозь рыдания крикнул:

– Не буду переписывать! Всё! Умерла так умерла!!!

И снова зарыдал. Жоан почесал висок и сказал:

– Значит, так, посвященные. Давайте я попробую с ним поговорить, может, все-таки сумею убедить… ну а если не сумею – значит, так тому и быть, а запирать своего же собрата по духовному ордену – дело нехорошее, и я бы на месте преосвященного Гонсало на вас всех епитимью наложил… А кстати, где он?

– Уехал в Корунью на три дня, на собрание архонтов, – сказал кто-то.

А пожилой с книжками добавил:

– Но что-то мне кажется, он тоже не будет рад смерти доньи Эмильес. И это же еще не всё, сеньор паладин. Мы-то ладно, мы просто читатели, а вот Руфо тяжко, он, бедолага, как узнал, так пьет без просыпу, в погребе винном заперся. Ему ведь рисовать иллюстрации!!!

– Мда, дело сложное. Но я попробую что-нибудь придумать. А вы расходитесь, только пожрать что-нибудь принесите, а то я с утра как позавтракал, так ничего больше и не ел, – сказал Жоан, занес в келью свои сумки и уселся на стул возле Микаэло.

Обительские насельники разошлись, Микаэло стал рыдать потише. Жоан оперся локтями о стол и задумчиво спросил:

– А и правда, зачем ты ее убил? Чем она тебе мешала? Хорошая же героиня, вон сколько всего про нее понаписал, вся страна читает. Ты хоть знаешь, что твои романы даже на мартиниканские языки перевели?

– Знаю, – всхлипнул Микаэло. – Мне же присылают извещения о гонорарах за право перевода.

– Ну. Ты прославился благодаря донье Эмильес на всю страну, а в благодарность взял ее и убил, – с укоризной сказал Жоан. – Это как-то несправедливо, не находишь?

Микаэло поднял голову, перестал всхлипывать и посмотрел на брата сквозь помутневшие от рыданий очки:

– А… я как-то не подумал… а ведь правда. Но я не мог иначе!!! Ведь ты пойми, Жоан! Что я пишу? Глупые книжки о дурацких приключениях! Которые люди в сортирах читают!

– Да что ты, почему сразу – в сортирах? – попытался утешить его Жоан, но получилось плохо… потому что сам он не далее как вчера вечером, заседая в сортире, прочитал несколько страниц из предпоследнего романа о донье Эмильес. Впрочем, а что делать, если времени не было с книжкой рассиживаться, и сортир – единственное место, где за последнюю неделю он мог позволить себе побыть в тишине и спокойствии, чтобы никто не мешал…

– Потому что. Я позавчера в библиотеке работал, пошел в сортир, что там рядом… а там кто-то оттиски забыл с моим романом!

– Ну, это же ваша Обитель, здесь и не такое случается, – сказал Жоан.

Тут в келью зашли двое насельников с подносами, и поставили их на стол, прямо на бумаги:

– Вот, сеньор паладин, наскребли что было на кухне. Время-то не обеденное…

– Благодарю. А вы… ну… не мешайте нам пока, ладно? – Жоан встал, подошел к умывальнику в углу и начал мыть руки и умываться. Сотоварищи Микаэло по духовному ордену ушли, прикрыв дверь. Паладин вернулся к столу, первым делом приложился к кружке с пивом, а вторым – положил на лепешку ломоть ветчины, щедро намазал горчицей и откусил здоровенный кусок. Прожевал, после чего вернулся к прерванному разговору:

– Ну? Ты что, убил Эмильес потому, что она тебе надоела?

Микаэло тяжко вздохнул, взял с подноса палочку копченого сыра:

– Я решил, что трачу драгоценное время на какую-то чепуху. Десять лет я пишу про донью Эмильес, Жоан. За десять лет Эрнесто Перейра написал «Историю сальмийских междоусобиц раннефартальского периода», а Жольес Энборсадо издала три тома «Размышления о природе вещей»! И эти труды мало того что их прославили, так они теперь еще и обязательны для изучения в университетах!

Жоан уставился на брата и даже жевать перестал:

– Погоди, ты что, собрался писать философский или исторический труд?

– Угу. Мы – Дельгадо, у нашего рода славная и богатая история, Жоан… и собственные хроники есть. Я не могу прославить наш род ни на военном поприще, как прадедушка Рамон, ни на паладинском, как дедуля Мануэло, ни на магическом, как Джорхе, ни на политическом, как бабуля Иньес. Поэтому я должен прославить его на писательском!

– Но ты уже прославил! Твои книги переиздают, и даже пьесы по ним ставят. Нет, Микаэло, тут какая-то другая причина, я ж тебя как облупленного знаю!

Братец поморщился:

– Ну, да. Вот… – он порылся на столе и извлек журнальчик на рыхлой желтоватой бумаге. Полистал журнальчик, и сунул Жоану разворот.– Вот этот адов кошмар. Читай…

Жоан послушно начал читать вслух по-фартальски:

– «Улицы Байянеры опасны не только ночью, но и днем. Эмильес напрасно думала, что избегнет опасности. И тут два чернокожих матроса, одетые лишь в шаровары, топорщившиеся впереди буграми, выдающими наличие огромных крепких членов, выступили из густой тени полыхающих пурпуром глициний, и встали один перед доньей, а второй – за ней, и смотрели на нее похотливыми взглядами черных глаз, яростно вращая мраморными белками. Эмильес выхватила свой острый меч, но ее грубо повалили на землю, и меч, звонко звеня по камням, улетел в угол. Первый матрос протянул к ней могучие руки и жадно сорвал с нее тонкую шелковую блузу, а второй навалился на нее и раздвинул ее ослабевшие от сладостного предвкушения ноги. Ее грудь напряглась и соски отвердели, когда сильные руки матросов лишили ее остатков одежды. Эмильес попробовала освободиться, но ее держали крепко и освободиться не получилось. И тогда она решила хотя бы получить удовольствие. В конце концов, это тоже захватывающее приключение! Ее истосковавшееся по сильному мужскому проникновению лоно уже истекало жемчужной влагой страсти, и страстно желало, чтобы в нее вошли эти могучие, крепкие, большие черные члены, которые ее черные похитители уже обнажили, сбросив свои широкие матросские шаровары. И они вошли в ее страстно распахнутый рот и жадную влажную щель…»

Жоан закрыл журнальчик, посмотрел на обложку:

– «Любовные истории на ночь для дам и кавалеров». Слыхал я о таком… это модное поветрие в столице. Люди создают клубы, где придумывают и пишут подобные историйки о любимых персонажах, а потом бесплатно публикуют в журнальчиках, существующих за счет взносов членов клуба. Не понимаю, с чего ты так расстроился. Наоборот, радоваться надо – твою героиню любят, ну, по-своему, конечно, но всё же. Разве ты сам в юности не фантазировал нечто подобное о любимых героях и героинях?

– Дело не в фантазиях!!! – завелся Микаэло. – Это же попросту ужасно написано!!! Мою героиню грязно насилуют вот этим ужасным, безграмотным стилем! Какая мерзкая пошлость!!!

–М-м-м, с этим я не могу не согласиться, написано действительно ужасно. Но что ты хочешь от простых малограмотных горожан?

– Ничего я от них не хочу, – устало сказал Микаэло, отбирая у Жоана журнальчик и швыряя его в камин, на разогретые в половину жара огнекамни. Журнальчик начал тлеть. – Мне просто противно. Это же они меня вот так… вот так оттрахали. В душу нагадили. А если я напишу исторический труд, то по нему такое никто сочинять не станет, и в сортирах читать тоже.

– Насчет второго я бы не был так уверен, – пробормотал Жоан. – Особенно если ты и вправду будешь писать историю нашего рода. Она всё-таки, черт возьми, весьма бурная и увлекательная. Но… но насчет доньи Эмильес ты не прав, Микаэло. Не надо было ее убивать. Ведь она же тебе не надоела, иначе бы ты так не расстраивался от этих, – он махнул в сторону камина, – пописок. И потом… Артур Конди тоже вот так попытался убить сыщика Жюля Мегри, так читатели ему покоя два года не давали, письмами заваливали, пока он его не воскресил. И с тех пор уже три тома записок про него издал!

– Правда? – Микаэло потер лоб. – Надо почитать. А то я бросил, когда он его убил… Обиделся… и тоже письмо ему тогда написал.

– Вот видишь! Так что давай, бери перо в руки и вперед, концовку переписывать.

– Нет, Жоан, не могу. Дал обет не переписывать написанное. Да и нечестно это.

– Почему? В печать же еще не ушло, – Жоан соорудил себе еще один бутерброд из лепешки и куска сыра.

– Всё равно. Раз уж я ее убил, то надо по-честному. Надо писать новый роман, но сначала – придумать, как ее вернуть, – Микаэло снял очки, старательно протер их полой рясы, надел, сел за стол и подтянул к себе чистую тетрадку. – М-м-м… Жоан, а скажи, можно ли выжить после трех залпов из пяти самопалов?

– Нет, это же аллеманские самопалы. Я удивлен, что она у тебя после первого-то на ногах стоять осталась, – Жоан дожевал лепешку и приложился к пиву. – Там и от одного выстрела такая дыра получается – три пальца вложить можно и еще место останется…

Микаэло снял очки и почесал переносицу дужкой. Потом просиял:

– А я же не написал, нигде не написал, что у нее под одеждой! А вдруг там кольчуга гномья? Как думаешь, она такие выстрелы выдержит?

Жоан призадумался. Потом покачал головой:

– Ну не знаю. Вряд ли. И потом, Эмильес же со скалы в море упала. В гномьей кольчуге она, раненая, потонет… Уж лучше тогда какой-нибудь артефакт, который создает пассивную защиту… есть такие штуки, немалых денег стоят, и не очень надежные…

Братец оживился:

– Правда? А как они выглядят?

– Ну, как… это же артефакт, он в принципе как угодно может выглядеть. Там, в виде пряжки какой-нибудь, или может подвески…

– У нее была подвеска, она нашла в древней гробнице нефритовый диск еще в самом начале, и носила его на цепочке на шее! – обрадовался Микаэло. – Так, кажется, я придумал…

Он было начал что-то писать, потом сник, бросил перо:

– Эх… Ну вот я ее спасу, а потом опять малограмотные обыватели напишут про нее какую-нибудь пошлую бездарную порнографию.

– Утешься тем, Микаэло, что они не только про Эмильес пишут. И потом, ты лучше думай о тех, кто будет ждать продолжение. И об этом твоем иллюстраторе, который сейчас в погребе вино с горя хлещет.

Микаэло вздохнул, макнул перо в чернильницу и застрочил…

А вечером за ужином вся Обитель с восторгом слушала, как Жоан с выражением зачитывает начало следующего романа о донье Эмильес…


End file.
